


Beholden

by yodepalma



Series: ffxv rarepairs 2017 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Background Noctis/Luna - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Schmoop, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodepalma/pseuds/yodepalma
Summary: Dinolovesweddings.Written for day 2 of ffxv rarepairs week: getting married





	Beholden

**Author's Note:**

> idk guys i just want dino to be loved

Officially, Dino is there as a reporter. The _only_ reporter allowed, in fact, and even then he’s only there because everyone knows his boyfriend will kill him if he says anything bad about the ceremony.

Not that Dino _would_. He’s friends with the prince, after all, and Lunafreya looks absolutely lovely. The whole _ceremony_ is lovely. Tears spring to his eyes as Noctis blushes and reads his _handwritten vows_. He tries to sniff them away discreetly.

“Are you _crying_?” Ignis whispers to him. He doesn’t turn away from the altar, but in all fairness he can’t see Dino anyway.

“No.” Dino sniffs again. “But give me your handkerchief.”

Ignis’ face remains impassive, but Dino can _feel_ the frown he’s holding back. “Use your own.”

“I _can’t_.” Dino pouts down at the little triangle of sylleblossom-blue handkerchief peeking out of his pocket. He matches the _decorations_. He hadn’t even meant to. “It ties my outfit together. I’d look horrible without it.”

Ignis sighs, but he fishes his own handkerchief out of his pocket and hands it over. “I fail to see how this makes a difference to me,” he mutters.

"You only say that because you can't see how lovely we look together." Dino blows his nose very softly. It still sounds _horrifically_ loud in the respectful silence. "You don't want people thinking you're dating a skeezy reporter, do you?"

"You _are_ a skeezy reporter." But Ignis’ expression softens and he holds out a hand toward Dino, palm up. Dino gently laces their fingers together and shifts just the tiniest bit closer to him. "You're just beholden to the Crown now, rather than your own whims."

Dino squeezes his hand. "No, I don't care about the Crown. I'm beholden to _you_."

Ignis huffs, a soft sound of almost-laughter that makes Dino grin. At the front of the room, Noctis and Lunafreya exchange rings. They look so radiantly in love it makes Dino’s eyes water again. He dabs the tears away.

“Have you ever thought about getting married?” Dino asks Ignis quietly. He keeps his eyes on the altar so he doesn’t have to see Ignis’ expression.

“Not really.” Ignis squeezes Dino’s hand. “But that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t say yes, if the right person asked.”

Dino’s heart flutters ridiculously. This isn’t the place to get engaged, but he has to be _sure_. “That sounds like a very lucky person.”

“Yes.” Ignis gently bumps Dino’s shoulder with his own. “I think he is.”


End file.
